


Mending the Heart

by Dani79



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani79/pseuds/Dani79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saoirse's life had hit rock bottom.  After filing for divorce from her verbally abusive husband she is forced to leave her home, her job and move back in with her mother.  While searching for a job she finds one that sparks an old passion she had long forgotten and places herself in the path of her first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Joy

Another day, another reason for me to be pushing forward with my divorce. My soon to be ex-husband had tried yet again to convince me to stay with him. It would be sad if he wasn't such a colossal prig. He was never physically abusive, but the verbal and emotional abuse I had taken over the years was damaging enough. So I left, filed for divorce and moved back to my mum's house. The good thing was Simon feared my family, the bad thing was my mum and I were now under the same roof again. I could go live with my father, but his flat barely had room for him let alone me and Cassio, my dog.

I stared at the paper in my hands and I groaned. I had to leave my job when I moved and I needed to find another so I could get back on my feet. The less time I spend under my mum's roof the better. I love the woman, I do, but we are too similar. Both of us stubborn, independent and set in our ways. I had lived on my own for over thirteen years and did not like having to answer to anyone anymore. Having suffered under my husband constantly wanting to know where I was and who I was with. He was always paranoid that I would leave him and he would loose his meal ticket. Well I guess he was right to be, but he had no one to blame but himself.

“Saoirse you will go cross eyed if you keep staring at that rag.” I rolled my eyes, yes everyone that would be my lovely mother Cynthia. “Don't you roll your eyes at me girl.”

“Sorry mum.” I really was sorry. I had not slept well the last few days and was moody as hell. “I need to find a job........”

“I know sweetheart. Where have you applied?” She sat down next to me at the kitchen table and handed me a cup of tea. I sighed in content as the warm liquid slid down my throat and heated my insides. It was mid October and bloody cold outside already. 

“All the ones that are circled........I should have stayed at my old job.”

“We both know that wasn't an option. First off your poor car won't make that far a trip back and forth. Second Simon knows were the place is and will come to pester you. You needed to get away from that leech of a man.” It was my mum's way of saying I told you so without telling me I told you so. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. “You would have been better off with that other boy. You two were attached at the hip for so long......”

“He went to one college and I went to another. We lost touch mum, it happens.”

“I liked him. So polite, handsome, and your father liked the fact he has Scottish blood.” I sighed and pictured my long lost friend in my mind's eye. His tall frame, high cheek bones, the unruly curly mop on his head and lastly those bright blue eyes that changed depending on the colors around them. My best friend, my first love and my greatest regret all wrapped in a handsome package.

“There no use crying over ruined tea mum. He has moved on and I am damaged goods. No one wants a thirty two year old divorced woman.” My mother gave me a annoyed look, but I ignored it. Even with being out from under Simon's harsh words I still felt a bit worthless. Not having a job made the feeling worse. My mum turned the page of the paper and a broad grin broke over her face.

“How about this one?” I took the page and she pointed to the ad. “Costume maker needed for a winter production at the Donmar Warehouse for upcoming winter production. Send resume to this email. You were always making costumes for your school plays.”

“Mum I haven't done that in years..........”

“Saoirse you loved it and you had a talent for it. Who knows it might be a way for you to turn your life around. You can at least try.......”

“I guess it's worth a shot.” My mum smiled as I rose to go write my resume on my laptop. I sent out a silent prayer to the universe to help me find my passion again.

OoO

God I was nervous. I played with my skirt as I sat waiting for my turn in the interview office. I saw a bunch of people walk in and out of that room and my heart sunk with everyone. I checked my phone and I smiled a bit seeing a text from both of my parents. My dad's said that they were daft if they didn't take me and my mum's said to breathe. She knew me too well.

“Saoirse Thorburn?” I stood and greeted the woman who just called my name. I shook her hand and met her eyes. All the things I remembered my mom telling me to do. “Please have a seat.” I sat and waited as she looked over my resume and the folder of my work I had mailed over. “Your work is very impressive. I see here you have experience with leather working as well as an array of fabrics.”

“Most of the plays I worked on were Shakespeare. You had to know various period costumes and materials.”

“Very true. My only apprehension is the time span between your last play and now.”

“My life went a different direction after college. I married, found a job that fit my degree and tried to build a life.” 

“Why come back to this now?” I could feel her eyes burrowing into my and I held her gaze. 

“I am going through a divorce. In doing so I had to leave my job. I remembered how much I loved working in the theater. It was my passion and I let it slip away to be a good wife and worker. I am trying to rebuild myself and my life. If you give me this chance I promise you will not be disappointed.” She nodded and went back to looking over my resume. 

“You went to The Dragon School?”

“Yes, then Eton after that. I spent a year in Cambridge, but transferred back to Oxford to pursue a business degree.”

“Why not finish your degree in Cambridge?”

“My scholarship ran out and they did not offer me another, but Oxford did.” She again nodded and began flipping through my pictures of costumes I had done over my years in theater. Her face though was unreadable so I sat quietly. She took one of the photos and plopped it down. I smiled at that picture. It was one of my best works and the man that was wearing it.....made it all the better.

“This is spectacular work.”

“Thank you.”

“You won't be called on to do something this complicated, but some of the pieces will be a bit more then just a simple toga and robe.” She took the picture back and placed it back into the folder. “All the people I have seen today have a great amount of talent.” I felt my heart fall and I could only nod sadly. “That being said, the job is yours if you want it.”

“I unders...........wait, what?”

“I said you have the job if you want it.” I jumped to my feet and shook her hand.

“I do, thank you so much.”

“Come back here tomorrow morning and we will start.” She handed me back my folder and I walked out of that room with my head held high. I heard her thank the others that were waiting and telling them the position had been filled. I could feel eyes on my back, but I did not turn around. My new start would not begin with me looking back. I was going forward and for the first time in years I felt free.

OoO

“Lucy, when is Coriolanus getting here so I can make sure the fit is right?” I heard her chuckle and I peeked around the mannequin and gave her an annoyed look. “I kinda need the man here so I can finish this. All the other costumes have been fitted. There is just a few fixes to do before we open, but I haven't been able to finish this......and now you're laughing at me.” I had been working with Lucy Osborne for just shy of two months now and I loved it. She was funny, talented and had given me a lot of pointers as the time had gone along. As the deadline loomed for opening day I got more nervous that I would not be able to finish this chest piece for the lead character. 

“He will be here this afternoon right after lunch.” I checked my watch and it was then my stomach made a loud rumble. 

“It's lunch time now.” Lucy grinned hearing the rumble and waved me to go get something to eat. I ran, grabbed my coat and went around to a little deli shop near the theater. I enjoyed a cup of tea and a scone before heading back to the Donmar. As I entered I heard Lucy chatting with someone. I could not see the person since they were blocked by the wall of the costume room. The voice was male, but muffled behind the half open door. I could make out the words he said, but barely.

“Where in the world did you get this picture? I haven't seen this since.......”

“Eton?” 

“Well, yes. Goodness I really did have a mop of unruly curls back then.” I crept closer to the door and could finally see the man Lucy was talking to. My hand went to my mouth to stop the squeak that bubbled up. There standing not ten feet from me was my childhood friend, my first love, to the world he was known as Tom Hiddleston. To me he would always be....... “The girl who made this costume used to call me Mop and I use to call her......” I open the door and finish his sentence for him.

“Needles.”


	2. Mop and Needles

Tom stared at me as I stood in the doorway to the costume room. I can't really blame him, we had not seen each other in fourteen years. The last time we had seen each other we had said goodbye since I was transferring to a different college. He had tried to talk me out of leaving, but I didn't have much of a choice. Now he was standing not five feet from me and the look on his face was unreadable. Lucy cleared her throat and Tom seem to shake himself out of whatever thought he was thinking.

"Needles? Is that really you?" His voice made me want to melt. it was a little deeper then I remembered, but then again we were both no longer kids. I smiled and nodded taking a short step closer to him. His lips broke into the silly smirk I so loved to see and he too moved a little closer

"The one and only." I opened my mouth to say hello only to get the wind knocked from my lungs by a crushing hug. I inhaled and almost let out a happy moan. He smelled wonderful and felt so warm. I had missed his hugs.

"I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in.......God years. How are you?" I pulled back just enough to look up into his eyes. I wasn't short by any means, but next to him.....I still had to tilt me head up to look him in the eye. His arms relaxed just slightly around me, but did not let me go. 

"I'm okay, better now with you here. it has been a long time."

"Too long. You work with Lucy?" 

"For about two months now. Though she did not mention you were the lead in this play." I shot Lucy a look and she just smiled and shrugged. She stepped around us and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go check on a few things. Saoirse why don't you get him fitted for his costumes and I will check back with you two in a bit." Before I could say a word she was gone and I shook my head. I looked him over now that the initial shock of seeing him was over. 

"I miss the curls. Without them I can't call you Mop ." He laughed and rubbed my arms.

"Can't look like a golden retriever all the time. Sooner or later I had to grow up." I gasped in mock shock.

"No, you, grow up, perish the thought. What about your plans to be a doofus forever?" He threw back his head and laughed. I loved the sound. It made my heart flutter.

"I found out being a doofus didn't pay the bills. A man's gotta eat." 

"You haven't changed at all have you?" He shook his head and I let out a sigh. My head fell forward and rested on his chest. I felt his fingers under my chin as he pulled my head up to look at him again.

"You have changed." His eyes were serious and searching and I closed mine as I took a deep breath.

"It has been a rough few years, but I really don't want to go into it right now........" 

"If you need to talk....." I rocked up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"You will be the first person I will call. I've missed you Tom." 

"I've missed you too Needles." He let me go and I already missed the warmth of him. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

"I promise not to stick you.......much." 

"Still evil darling?" I smirked and gave an evil laugh.

"Always."

OoO

It took a few hours to get him set with all his outfits. As I worked, we talked about what he had been up to since we last saw each other. I did not admit I had followed his career both on and off the silver screen. I had gone to every movie, every play and watched all his tv shows just to see him. I know I'm pathetic, but it made me happy to see him rise to fame. Simon would sit there and make fun of him when I would sit down and watch the movies at home. The good thing was my ex-husband never knew I was Tom's friend growing up. He would have been even more relentless. 

"I heard you got married?" I winced and let out a huff of air.

"I did and now I am getting divorced." I didn't look at him, but I felt his hand on my shoulder. 

"Oh Saorise I'm sorry......"

"Don't be. The man I married was a prig."

"Saoirse......" I turned around and his hands cupped my face. The tenderness of it made me want to cry.

"It's my own bloody fault so please don't give me that look of pity Mop."

"It's not pity. I just don't like seeing you in pain."

"That's how we became friends remember. Both kids shipped off to boarding school while their parents were going through a divorce. We got each other."

"I would hope we still do."

"Tom....."

"Needles, listen to me. We use to know everything about each other. Then we lost touch, but we have a second chance here. I don't want to waste it." His eyes bore into my green ones. He gave me his best puppy look and I caved.

"Alright, alright turn those off." I leaned into his chest yet again just to try to break the power his eyes had over me. "I forgot how powerful your puppy dog looks were."

"Eheheheh. If I remember you had a pretty powerful pouty face too darling." 

"We were always good at getting the other to do whatever we wanted with those looks. Though yours is not as powerful anymore. The curls kinda helped." 

"You miss them that much?" I reached up and began playing with his hair. I swear I heard him purr, but I chalked it up to me hearing things.

"A little, but this is not bad. Guess the black hair dye killed your light blonde color?"

"Hair dye?" I rolled my eyes.

"Unless that was a wig you were wearing for Thor and Avengers then I am guessing you dyed your hair."

"You saw those?" I giggled at the shock in his voice. Oh my silly Mop you have no idea.

"Of course. I saw the latest one back when it came out. They let Loki's hair get any longer you will look like Cousin It." 

"I didn't think you would be into those types of movies." 

"It was the only way I got to see you."

"Why didn't you go see my mum or contact my publicist. I would have met you anywhere Saoirse."

"Simon, my ex would have freaked. He was always paranoid if I so much as glanced at another guy. It was funny, he really heckled you when I would watch one of your shows or movies."

"Did he know we were friends?"

"Ah no, it would have been worse if he knew that. it was bad enough to listen to his rants about you without him knowing." Problem with someone being able to read you like a book even after all these years was they could see when you hid something.

"Saoirse, did he hit you?"

"No, but I guess what he would do could be considered just as bad. He was verbally abusive." Something shifted in Tom and I winced. His hands wrapped around my upper arms. His grip was tight, but not painful. I could see a fire burning in his bright eyes. I knew that fire well enough. it was the same one he had when I met him.

"Why did you stay with him then?" I gave him a sad smile and shook my head.

"At first it was good. He was kind, helpful, but when he lost his job......he changed. I was making all the money and working none stop to keep us afloat. He started drinking a lot. He started making small comments, first they were sarcastic and then they got harsher. After a year of it I started believing I was worthless." Tears pricked my eyes and I blinked to stop them. I hated crying especially over Simon and his abuse, but I felt safe here to let it out. I hadn't really dealt with all of what Simon put me through. My parents never pushed me to talk about it and I never wanted to.

"But you found the strength to leave him."

"I did and it scared the hell out of me. We were married for seven years, together for nine. I met him at Oxford.......God I should have stayed with you at Cambridge. I wouldn't have made such a bloody mess of my life."

"Saoirse, you didn't make a mess of anything, he did. A real man would have not blamed you for his short comings. A true man would have held you high and treat you like an equal." I lost it then and began to cry. It was an ugly, messy cry. I did not know it then, but Lucy had come back while I was sobbing my head off. Tom lifted his hand to wave her away while he held me. She told me later the look on his face was heartbreaking. Once my tears slowed down he wiped them away and handed me a hankie. "No more tears for that prick Saoirse. Promise me that." 

"I don't know if I can keep that promise. I finalize my divorce in February so I will probably cry tears of joy when this is done." He smiled a bit at my sarcasm, but it did not reach his eyes. "I'll try......for you."

"Not for me. For yourself Saoirse." I looked up at the clock and sighed. It was after sunset and I needed to get home.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I need to get back home. My mum can't walk my dog, he is much to strong for her." 

"Do you need a ride?" 

"I did bring my car......." He face fell again. "How about this, you take me to my mum's and I will treat you to dinner. Afterward you can bring me back to my car."

"Sounds good to me. Let me just check in with Josie before we leave."

"Meet you at the back door in fifteen then?" He nodded and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. My heart fluttered again and I blushed. Thankfully he had his back to me as the blood rushed to my cheeks. I spent the fifteen minutes calming my heart and placing all his costumes back on the racks. I laughed to myself thinking my mom was getting at least part of her wish. Tom and I found each other again. This time I was not going to lose him.


	3. As If We Never Parted

Tom's POV

Saoirse.....it had been so long. We had been thick as thieves growing up. Both of us angry kids who felt like their world had ended. We bonded on our shared pain, there was no one we trusted more in our lives then each other. We went from awkward kids to even more awkward adolescents, but along the way we had each other. It amazed me how much she had changed. The skinny, freckle faced red head turned into a gorgeous woman. The only thing missing from her youth was the confidence she use to have. She was always so strong willed, so resilient to what others thought of her. It killed me to see her doubt herself. If I even meet this Simon I'm going to fucking kill him for breaking her spirit.

"You look deep in thought Mop." I had been lost in memories. Some of summers spent raising hell in the city, others of nights under the stars talking about the future. Hearing her call me my old nickname made me grin like a bloody idiot.

"Just remembering some of our more ridiculous adventures."

"We had a lot of those. My favorite was taking the horses from the track and going for a nice ride to the park. I swore my da was going to kill us, but he never ratted us out." 

"No he just made us muck out stalls for the whole summer. I still can't smell horseshit without thinking about that place." Saoirse smiled at me and shook her head. She leaned against me like she use to and I had forgotten how much I had missed her in my life. I wrapped my arm around her and led her out to the lot where my car was parked. "Does he still work there?"

"Yes, I think the man will be happy if he dies there." 

"I do remember your mum's off hand remarks of him loving horses more than he did his family." She sighed and shrugged her thin shoulders. 

"He tried, but his passion for life rested on the race track, not at home. At least he was honest about it." I hit the unlock button on my keys and Saoirse stopped dead. "Jesus Tom, a Jaguar, really?" I rubbed the back of my head and laughed.

"Ehehehe, I always wanted one......" Her eyes cut over to a very beat up green Skoda. Under the street lamp I could see her blush, but it was from true embarrassment. "You still have your old Fabia?"

"I couldn't afford a new car........" I wanted to kick myself. She had told me that times had been rough these past few years and like a jackass I rubbed it in her face. "She gets me around though.....it's all I could ask for."

"That's all that matters." 

"Well are you going to take me for a ride or not?" My breath hitched and my mind went to a place it had not been in years. She always did bring it out of me like no one else. I coughed and she laughed. "Am I making you jumpy Mop?"

"You're teasing me."

"I have a lot of years to make up for." She gave me a cheeky look and I wanted to push her up against a wall and kiss her silly. I opted for opening her door and helping her into my car. The drive to her mum's was short and I heard Saoirse groan when I pulled up in front of her house. Her mother was standing on the front step and she did not look happy. Saoirse did not wait for me to get her door for her she just leap out of the car.

"You were due home two hours. That monster dog of yours has been barking none stop. If you can't be responsible enough to take care of him he will have to find another place to stay." 

"I'm sorry Mum, I had to wait for the last actor to get to the theater for fittings and........" 

"I don't care! You promised me that your dog being here would not be a problem. You....." I couldn't stand by while her mum gave her hell for something that I felt was my fault.

"Please don't blame her for being late. It was my fault." Cynthia rounded on me, but upon seeing me her mouth snapped shut. She looked back at Saoirse and my dear friend just nodded.

"Tom?"

"Yes ma'am, it is nice to see you again." I heard the loud barking in the house and Saoirse ran into the house. 

"Where did she run into you?" 

"At Donmar, I'm the one who held her up. My schedule is a bit crazy and I ended up being the last one to come in and get fitted."

"You're in the play she made the costumes for? She never told me."

"She didn't know. I had no clue she was working on the costumes either. Seeing her today was a shock." Cynthia nodded and placed her hand on my arm. She leaned closer so that she could talk quietly.

"It couldn't have come at a better time. She needs a good friend right now. That bastard Simon really did a number on her."

"She told me a little bit......"

"I wish she never met the bastard. If I could have afforded it she would have stayed with you at Cambridge. You were always so good for her." I heard what sounded like a herd of elephants clomping towards the front door. I laughed seeing Saoirse being pulled along by a very large golden retriever. His tongue lulled out of his mouth and he barked happily as he hit the night air.

"Cassio! Stop!" I did not get a chance to brace and I found myself on my back in her front yard. "Oh God, Tom I'm sorry!" I laughed and gently pushed the playful pup off of me. 

"He is rather boisterous isn't he?" 

"He is cooped up in the house all day, so at night he is a wild child. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No Darling, I'm fine. All that is hurt is my pride." She frowned and I just laughed. "Shall we take this poor boy on a walk so he does not accost the next poor soul sees?" 

"I'll be back in a bit mum." Cynthia just grinned and watched us walk down the street. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Chris Hemsworth hits a lot harder Saoirse. Trust me, I'm fine." She sighed and tugged a bit on Cassio's leash. "Do you want me to take him from you for a little bit."

"Is this you trying to tell me you are stronger then me?"

"No, you have always been a strong woman. I just don't want Cassio to pull you over. I'd hate to see your pretty knees all marred up."

"Mop! Don't be an ass!" She laughed and punched my arm.

"Ow!"

"Oh that didn't hurt, you big baby." I placed my hand over my heart and gave my best look of hurt. "Don't pull that with me, I know how good you are at acting. You could make person believe the sky was green."

"You cut me to the qwik My Lady." She rolled her green eyes at me, but the smile on her face......oh it was breathtaking. She handed the leash to me and then wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked down the block. 

"So what would you like to eat?" 

"Doesn't matter. I am game for anything." She turned her head and smirked.

"Shall we go to one of our old haunts then?" 

"You're not thinking the pub are you?" She threw back her head and laughed.

"We haven't been there in ages and tonight I am feeling very nostalgic. The last time we were there was......." Her expression turned sad and I wrapped my free arm around her.

"The last time we say each other. I let you walk away once Saoirse. I will be damned if I let it happen again." Her eyes brightened and she gave me a light squeeze.

"You promise?" I leaned and kissed her forehead.

"You're stuck with me Darling."

OoO

The pub was busy for a Wednesday night, but we managed to get our old table near the back of the place. The place had not change much after all these years even the bartender was the same. We settled ourselves back against the wall like we always did. We loved to watch the other people in the various states of inebriation. Not saying we never left her shit faced, but it was much more fun when it was someone else. I made sure Saoirse was settled before heading to the bar.

"I'll go get us drinks. You still drink scotch I hope?" 

"I do, but remember this is my treat. I'll order us food and get the drinks. She gently pushed me back into my seat and wove her way through the crowd to the bar. I could not miss her even in this crowd. Her red hair stood out under the dim bar lights. It did not take long for her to come back with drinks in hand and a marker for our table. "Our food should be out in a bit. Ronnie remembered me and gave us the first round on the house." She placed the bottles of beer down first and then the shots. 

"Really?"

"He asked me if you were here too. Don't be surprised if he comes over here to say hi." She picked up her shot and clinked the glass against mine. We both drank and then slammed the shot glasses down on the table. "Is it bad that I feel like I'm eighteen again?"

"No, this place does bring back a lot of memories." She looked around and shifted herself so that she was nestled in the crook of my arm. It was the way we always use to sit. It was her way of scaring off the drunken men that always wanted her to dance with them. It looked to everyone else that we were together, not just best friends. "Still doing that old trick?"

"It still works and besides I liked you being all protective of me back then." I raised an eyebrow and she chuckled. "You use to give any guy that even glance at our table the death stare. You've done it twice so far since we have been here."

"Someone had to look after you and guard your virtue. You were too damn hot, still are."

"Mop, you were drunk back then and I am pretty sure you started without me tonight because there is no way I'm hot."

I leaned over and looked her dead in the eyes. 

"You're right.." Her eyes shone with pain and I cupped her cheek "You are gorgeous and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She blushed and it made her freckles look more pronounced. I love those freckles. "Saoirse you've always been beautiful. It's high time you see it too."

"I need a few more drinks in me for that....." I sighed and rested my forehead against hers. I have my work cut out for me with the damage that prick had done to her. She pulled back and gripped my hand. "Just give me time Tom. I can't shake it all in just one day."

"I know, but I hate what he's done to you.......just promise not to shut out the world okay?"

"Okay. Yay! Food is here." Ronnie the bartender brought our meal over personally. It felt like we had never lost touch with this place or each other. As the night wore on it was harder for me to take her back to home, fearing she would vanish like she did before. As I drove her back to her car I looked for ways to extend this night and our time together. I felt her hand reach into my pocket and I froze.

"Needles......what are you doing?" She giggled and showed me what she took from my pocket. She had my cell phone in her hand. She tapped the screen and grinned. The cheeky girl guessed my passcode for my phone. She always did know me so well.

"I'm giving you my number silly. What did you think I was doing?"

"Nothing...." She smirked as she put the phone back in my pocket of my jeans. Her hand lingered for a moment, but she pulled it back much to my dismay.

"Will you be at the Donmar tomorrow?" 

"Yes, we will be doing the blocking for the fight scenes and everything else. You?"

"I have to be there to make sure the costumes survive the test run. I can't believe the play opens in two weeks."

"Next time we go out it will be my treat okay?"

"Sure." All too soon we arrived at her car and she left mine. We hugged, said our see you laters and went our separate ways for the the night. I went home and tried to sleep, but my mind kept going back to our past and all we did together. It was then I made up my mind to remind her how special she was. I grinned up at the ceiling while the plan formed in my head to accomplish this feat. If all went as planned her prig of an ex would be just a distant memory.


	4. One Step Forward

It was Saturday less then a week until Coriolanus opened and I had a rare day off. For a production that was set to the most minimal for props and backgrounds this play was complicated. I had gotten up early, took Cassio for a long walk and now I was curled back up in my bed. Yesterday I had gotten a letter from my ex's lawyer. It claimed he wanted to go through mediation to save our marriage. I wanted to scream. Simon wanted t drag this out and make me miserable. I didn't want to save the marriage, he destroyed any feelings I might have once held for him a long time ago. I was just stubborn and didn't leave sooner. On Monday I would have to call my own lawyer and tell her to decline the offer of mediation. I want him out of my life and no amount of sniveling on his part was going to change that.

I sighed and rolled myself over in bed. Thoughts of Simon always made me fitful and I knew that I was not going to fall back asleep anytime soon. I got up and grabbed my portable DVD player and popped a disk into it. I needed to get my mind off of Simon and there was only one person who could do that. I settled myself back into bed and pressed play. A familiar voice came from the speakers and I grinned like a fool. I can understand why Tom's fans say just his voice alone could make you pregnant. I could listen to it for hours and never get bored. As I heard him as Prince Hal my eyes began to slip closed. I fell asleep again only to awakened by my mum pounding on my door.

"Saoirse! Get your lazy arse our of bed!"

"I walked Cassio and paid my bills last night! I don't have one bloody thing to do today so leave me be!" Leave it to my mum to ruin my lazy day. 

"If you don't get up I will send him in there after you and I don't care if he sees you in your knickers!" Wait, what, him? Who was him? It couldn't be my da, mum never would have let him in her house. The only person she disliked more was Simon, so I knew it wasn't him either. I jumped out of bed and threw on my yoga pants and put a bra on. I didn't need whoever "he" was to see my nipples through my thin shirt. I ripped open my door and was met with mum grinning like a loon. "Morning Sunshine!"

"Bugger off! Who's here?" My mum moved out of my way and I marched into the living room. I stopped dead and groaned. He was the last person I wanted to see while I looked like I just rolled out of bed. My hair I knew looked like a bunch of birds had used it for their nest. You see if I don't blow dry it straight I kinda look like Merida from Brave. I just am not as curly as she is. Tom looked me up and down I swear I saw the bastard lick his lips. "I thought you were working all day?"

"You do know it is four in the afternoon, right?" I looked over at the clock on the mantle and sighed. "I will take that as a no."

"I just wasn't expecting you to come over or I wouldn't be standing here looking like the Bride of Chucky." I laughed as he winced a bit. On a dare when we were younger I made him watch all the Child's Play movies. Poor boy didn't sleep for days. "Sorry."

"As long as you don't force me to watch those horrid movies again you are forgiven. Now do my a favor..."

"Am I going to regret this?" He smirked and I knew I was screwed.

"Go shower and dress in something nice. I promised you a nice dinner remember?" I nodded and ran passed my mum on the way back to my bedroom. I could hear them both chuckling as I closed my bedroom door. Leaving my mum with him was trouble, but I really didn't have a choice. I just hoped my mum didn't get too pushy with Tom. The last thing I needed was for her to chase him away. Little did I know she was doing the exact opposite.

OoO

Tom's POV

Cynthia waited for Saoirse door to close and her music to come on before waving for me to follow her into the kitchen. She poured a cup of tea for me and I gladly took it. December in London was right cold and it was starting to snow outside. The warm liquid eased the chill away a bit. She sat down and gave me a serious look before she spoke.

 

"I didn't get a chance to really speak with you the other night Thomas. It is very good to see you again."

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" 

"Too long. You've seen the right mess she got herself into. I never wanted her to end up like me and her father, but she was so stubborn."

"What was she stubborn about?" 

"When she brought Simon to meet us I got a bad feeling about the boy. Sean didn't like him either and he likes everyone. I tried to tell her that Simon was not worth it as kindly as I could, but she fought and told us we didn't know anything. You know typical twenty something, thinks she knows everything. She married him in spite of our warnings and now is trying to rid herself of him. I'm just thankful they had no children or this would be much messier." I shifted uneasy in the seat. I didn't even know this man and I wanted to kick his ass after listening to Cynthia.

"What about him clued you in?"

"He was so possessive of her and her time. If she wanted to go out with friends he would have a fit and make her stay home. She lost all her friends and worked none stop once he was fired from his job for mishandling of files. The boy is a bastard and he broke my baby's spirit. When she came to live with me five months ago she never smiled, she would mope around the house or go look for a job. She was a wreak."

"She was always so strong.....I can't believe she would let anyone do that to her." Cynthia took my hands and the look of hope in her eyes was comforting 

"You came back into her life when she needs you the most. You can't being to understand how grateful I am for that. I always thought the two of you would some day stop dancing around each other and get together. She loves you Thomas, she always has, but she feared losing your friendship." I sat back and chuckled humorlessly.

"I think we both had that fear. She was my best friend and it would have killed me to lose her that way. We were still so young....."

"Not so young anymore, are you?" I shook my head and smiled. "Even if you can't be together in that way I just pray you will stay her friend. You bring out the best in her."

"And she in me. I want to help her, get her back to some of her old self. I just can't promise anymore than that." Cynthia nodded and leaned closer to me.

"This week is going to be tough for her. That prig wants to save their marriage. His lawyer sent a letter saying they want to meet for mediation." I felt a pang in my heart. If she went to mediation to reconcile......I would lose her all over again. "She has no plans to see him face to face again till the divorce is finalized and she is free."

"Why is he trying to hang on to her if he knows she wants nothing to do with him?"

"He's lost control of her and he doesn't like it. The man doesn't want to be made a fool of, even though he is already a fool." I chuckled and took another sip of my tea. The sound of Saoirse radio stopped and I knew she would be out soon. Her mother looked back down the hall and then leaned closer to me again. "Show her what it is to be treated like she is precious." I smirked.

"That is the plan." Saoirse had entered the kitchen and what she was wearing would make a priest pray for forgiveness. My friend who was more a jean., t-shirt and boots kinda gal. Tonight she was wearing a dark green knee high dress that hugged every curve. She was wearing a pair of gold heels that made her almost as tall as me. Her hair was wavy around her face. The freckle faced little kid had turned into a gorgeous woman.

"What's the plan?" My tongue failed me, but Cynthia was quick on draw.

"Thomas was telling me about what he was doing after Coriolanus. I told him take roles that challenge him." Saoirse smiled and poured herself a cup of tea. As her back was turned I mouthed thank you to her mother. "Where are you taking my darling girl tonight?"

"Berners Tavern." I heard Saoirse make a choking noise and she began to cough.

"Mop.....that place.......is way too much........." 

"Is it too much to want to treat my friend to a good meal?" She rolled her emerald eyes and I held in a laugh. 

"You know how many times I am going to have to treat you to dinner to make up for it?" I stood and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"You never have to make it up to me Needles. It's my way of thanking you for all the years you put up with me." She gave me a lopsided grin and leaned into me. I could see her mum giving me the thumbs up from behind her daughter's back. "Go get your jacket it snowing a bit out there." She dislodged herself from me and took a black leather jacket out of the closet by the front door.

"Mum, I'll be back to take Cassio for a walk in a bit."

"Don't hurry back on my account Saoirse. I can let him run out in the back yard for a while."

"You said......." 

"I know what I said girl, but I want you to have a good time. Don't hurry back." Saoirse looked at me and I shrugged. Cynthia then shooed us out the door and Saoirse stopped before clearing the porch.

"What's wrong?" 

"I wore heels and it is bloody snowing like a bitch out here." It was my turn to roll my eyes as I swung her up into my arms. "Mop, put me down!"

"It's this or you go bloody change......" She bit her lip and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "See was that so hard?"

"You are evil." I gave her my best look of mischief and she giggled. "No wonder you play the God of Mischief, you've been making those faces as long as I've known you."

"I still can't believe you've seen those movies. You never liked comics when we were younger." I leaned over for her to open the passenger door and then placed her in the seat. She turned and waited for me to get in the car before answering.

"I never did, well until now. I saw Thor and it was great. Then I thought if that one was good why not try the others. I like them. It makes it all the better that I could see you in a few of them." I turned to see her blushing. She was playing with the hem of her skirt and I knew she was nervous. "I've watched everything you've been in."

"Everything?"

"All the the plays here in London, all the shows and all the movies. I told you it was the only way I could see how you were doing. Simon would have freaked if I had tried to reconnect with you......" I took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Silly right?"

"No, I just wish I could have stopped you from getting hurt Saoirse. He did not deserve you." 

"Now you're just being daft. I'm not that great Mop. I'm stubborn, loud, wholly unorganized........" 

"So nothing has changed." She laughed and threaded her fingers in mine. 

"No I guess not much has changed, well other then you."

"Me? How have I changed?" 

"You have so much more confidence then you use to have. It's nice to see."

"I'm glad you see it. There are times I doubt I am doing the right thing."

"For as long as I have known you, acting was all you wanted to do. You're good at it, never doubt that. If you ever do just call me and I will set you straight."

"I'll hold you to that." The rest of the drive to Berners was slow due to the snow. I parked us a few blocks down from the place. I helped Saoirse out of the car and linked my arm with hers. We walked slowly down the block so she did not slip on the slick sidewalks. We passed the bar called The Blue Posts and Saoirse froze. "What's wrong love?"

"Simon likes coming here......." I gently pulled her to start walking again. The last thing I wanted was for her thoughts to go to that waste of breath.

"Well we now know not to come here." She turned her head and gave me a weak smile. "Come on love, tonight is ours, not thoughts about anything else alright?" After getting a small nod from her we started walking again. We only made it half a block more before I heard footsteps rushing up behind us. I turned just in time to get clocked in the head and I reeled back. Pain bloomed behind my eyes and my vision blurred. I could hear Saoirse yelling, but the pain made it hard to comprehend the words she was saying. I was too busy trying to stay on my feet.

OoO

Saoirse POV

I heard the footfalls, but thought nothing of it till Tom turned around to look behind us. It all happened so fast, one second Tom was standing right next to me and the next he was stumbling, trying to stay on his feet. I turned to his attacker and my heart sank. Simon. I looked over at Tom and saw that he was bleeding from his forehead. Simon grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away, but I shook him off.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Who the fuck is he Saoirse?!" I placed myself between Tom and Simon. I would be damned if I would let my ex place his hands on Tom again.

"He is an old friend and you had no right to hit him. What the fuck is wrong with you Simon?"

"You're my wife and you don't belong whoring around with another guy." I laughed and took a step forward so I was nose to nose with the man who had made the last five years of my life a living hell. My voice came out a low growl as I spoke to him

"I do not belong to you. In almost two months you will be nothing more then a bad memory, a lapse in judgement that I will forever regret. I fucking hate you!"

"You little bitch......." He went to grab me again, but I slapped his hand away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom was back on his feet. He lunged at Simon, but I grabbed him and held his arms down. The last thing I wanted was for Simon to spin this into being Tom's fault. My back was turned so I did not see the hit coming, but God I felt it. Simon was blinded by rage and struck me right on the side of my head. I yelped and Tom growled trying to get me to let go of his arms. Our screaming match had caught peoples attention enough that I heard sirens in the background. Their noise got louder the closer they came. 

I heard Simon curse and turned my gaze to see him try to run back the way he came. Unfortunately for him a few people grabbed him and held him til the police showed up. I looked up at Tom and winced. He had a nasty gash on his forehead and it was bleeding. I let go of his arms and dug into my purse and pulled out a handkerchief. I pressed thing to his head and he hissed.

"Sorry....." His hand lightly traced my temple and I grit my teeth. Where Simon had hit me ached and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Mop, I.........." His finger pressed against my lips and I quieted.

"His fault, not yours. Saoirse I am pressing charged against him, you know that right?"

"Then he will be charged with two counts of assault then because so am I." Tom smiled a little and kissed my unharmed cheek.

"That's my girl." I felt a tap om my shoulder and a officer was standing there behind us.

"We have him in the car, but he claims that he did nothing wrong. From what the witnesses have told us they saw him run up and strike you sir, is that correct?"

"It is." 

"And you ma'am, he struck you also?" I nodded and went on to tell the officer the whole story. Once he had our statements we let the officers call an ambulance for both of us. With hits to the head it was better to be safe then sorry. It wasn't the night we had planned, but at least we were together.


	5. An Old Dance We Know Well

Going back to work was fun after Simon decided to attack Tom and I. Lucy was all mother hen and fretted over me the day I came back. I had a nice bruise on my left temple and because of the hit I also had a burst blood vessel in my eye. I tried to cover up the bruise, but it was a pain in the ass so I left it alone. I was just thankful that the gash on Tom's forehead was not as bad as it looked. As for my asshole of an ex, well he is still in lock up. Neither of his parents wanted to bail him out and there was no way in hell I was going to do it either. He could rot for all I cared. 

"You look deep in thought Needles." I shook my head and turned to find Tom standing in the doorway of his dressing room. I was putting the finishing touches on his wardrobe for the opening tonight.

"Just in the zone. How long til we start?"

"Three hours. I got here early to get the prosthetic makeup on."

"That sounds fun." I had turned back to my work on his vest only to feel his hands on my hips. 

"How is your head feeling?" I was loving the feel of him standing behind me and I leaned back into his chest.

"It aches a bit, but it's not bad. How is your war wound?" He chuckled and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"It's healing love." He lifted his chin from my shoulder and slowly spun me around. "I still owe you a nice dinner."

"Tom, that wasn't your fault." His eyes bore into mine and I let my hand rise up to his cheek. 

"How about we try again tonight?" I sighed and rested my head against his chest. 

"As much as I would like to.......you can't be seen with me looking like this out in public Mop. I don't need anyone to say you beat women."

"But I didn't do that to you....."

"I know that, the people here know that, but the people out there.....it is trouble you don't need. Once this heals I will gladly let you treat me like the bloody queen, but until then....it's best we wait." He looked so crestfallen and it hurt me a bit. Yet another thing I wanted to castrate Simon for. We stood there my hand on his cheek, his hands still on my hips. Both of us searching the others eyes for something that neither of us seemed to want to put into words. I can not speak for Tom, but I felt old emotions bubbling toward the surface. This man in front of me had been my best friend, my partner in crime(yes, we were a tad bit mischievous in our youth. Nothing major, just a bit of fun really.), and lastly before we parted my lover. I left so many thing unsaid when I left for Oxford. We had a few nights of wonderful drunken passion, but we never talked about what it meant. Oh, how young and foolish we were, but I never doubted in my heart at least that I loved him and he in turn loved me. Now to have him back in my life........it was almost too good to be true. 

"Tom!" We both jumped at his name being shouted. Hadley stuck his head in the dressing room. "The makeup ladies are looking for you. Time to get scarred up." You could hear Tom's eyes roll and I laughed.

"Tell them he will be right there Hadley. I am just making sure his wardrobe is set." Hadley winked at Tom and left. "You'd better get hopping Mop before those makeup ladies come looking for you. They get a tad bit crabby if they have to hunt you down." He still did not budge. "Oh for goodness sake Tom I will see you when your done. I get the honor of helping you dress." His face broke in a wicked smile as I shooed him out the door. "I will see you in a bit." After he was out of sight I let out a shaky breath. "I need to get the bloody bastard to sign those papers........" I guess Lucy heard me muttering to myself because to too poked her head in the door.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity Saoirse." I groaned and threw one of the foam props at her.

"Takes a loon to know a loon Lucy!" I could hear her cackling as she ran down the hall to help the other actors dress. She had been nice enough to assign me to Tom pretty much exclusively. It made my nights easier, but she ran around like a mad woman. I sat down in Tom's chair and put my earbuds in to give myself a much needed dose of music while I waited for him to return. I hit shuffle on my phone and grinned. I had forgotten this song was on there. It reminded me of summers spent out in the country side with Tom and his sisters. I was so taken back to that time that I started to hum softly along with the music. Song after song brought me back to a time that I was happiest. I don't know how much time passed, but I felt two hands run up my forearms to my shoulders.

"Lost in thought Darling?" I opened my eyes and smiled up at Tom. I let my eyes wander from his eyes down his neck to his now scar covered chest. I reached back and my fingers ran over the makeup. I felt his muscles tighten under my touch.

"Just listening to music I haven't listened to in years." I tapped my phone screen and sighed seeing the time. "Time to suit you up huh?"

"I think our director would appreciate it." My fingers lingered a heartbeat longer and I let them slowly fall away from him. "Saorise......" I rose up in the seat and tilted my head back to kiss his chin. My hand moved to silence whatever he was going to say. He gently took my hand in his and tilted his head so our lips could meet. The kiss was slow and sweet. 

"Whatever you want to say can wait til after the show. I need to get you ready." His smile could have lit up the darkest of rooms. 

"Whatever you say, love." I patted the chair my ass had just vacated and he sat down so I could start working my magic. In no time I had him dressed and ready. I looked him over one last time and ran my hands over his shoulders.

"So handsome." He cupped my chin and gave me a fierce kiss. My nails gently scratched right under his hair line, but twitched to be tangled into his hair. He gave a soft moan into the kiss before pulling away just a hair's breath from me. As he spoke I felt his lips barely touch mine. 

"You're killing me Saoirse." I smirked and dropped my hands to wrap my arms around his middle. We stood there until we heard someone yelled down the hall that is was time to take thier places. I rocked up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Break a leg Mop." He gave me a lopsided grin and took a step back from me. 

"You remembered."

"Of course. Now go get um. I'll be in the wings watching and will help you with your changes as it goes." He squeezed me hand before slowly letting it go. I watched him run down the hall and up to the stairs that would take him up to the main of the Donmar. A soft hand landed on my shoulder and I saw Lucy standing behind me grinning like a cat who swallowed the canary.

"You've got it bad girl." I sighed and leaned back into her a bit.

"Yeah I do. I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." She broke out in a belly laugh and I joined her.

"If you don't jump into that man's arms after you get your divorce, you are insane."

"I never should have let him go in the first place. I am not wasting this second chance Lucy. If he'll have me I will follow him to Asgard and back."

"Asgard?"

"Please tell me you've seen the Marvel Movies?" She shook her head and I groaned. "One night this week you are coming over and we are having a movie night."

"I am going to regret saying yes aren't I?" I just gave her a wicked grin and led her up to the wings. Opening night was always the craziest, but most rewarding when it goes off right. I stood watching from the wings and marveled at all the actors, but my eyes stayed trained in Tom. I could see how much he had matured in his craft from when we were kids. Seeing him acting live made me heart flutter like it use to. Lucy was right I had it bad and I would not have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

After opening night Tom had been pulled in different directions so we never did get to have our talk. It had been three weeks since that night and the only time I had gotten to see him was was when I was dressing him before and during the show. Afterwards he would have to leave to go somewhere or another. We were like ships passing in the night. It was driving me crazy not to be able to tell him how I felt. I also felt like I was in limbo. Since Simon had decided to show his true colors my lawyer had pushed to get the divorce through sooner. But Simon being Simon he flat out refused to sign the papers. He was dragging this out and I had enough. He was still being held for the assault on Tom and I, so I had to go to the down to the prison to speak with him. The thing is I did not want to go alone. For this I called in the big guns. The one person Simon was truly afraid of. 

"Thank you for meeting me here Mr. Ashton." My soon to be ex father in law smile at me and bowed his head. 

"It is my pleasure Saoirse. I know my wife has tried talking sense into my fool of a son, but he won't be swayed." Simon's parents were much like mine. His father worked in France and his mother was remarried. Both of them loved me and could not understand why Simon was the way he was. I was too polite to say they spoiled the heck out of him and he never learned the word no. I think this is why I was thankful my parents sent me to Eton. I never got special treatment or had people tiptoe around me. I had friends who were in the same boat as me and I learned to cope. Simon never did and a tinsy little bitty part of me felt sorry for him. Then I remember he is a grown ass man and I am not his favorite crayon that he won't give up. I was a person who had grown and he had not, it is as simple as that. "Is that the damage my boy did?" I touched my face and sighed. "Yes." Mr. Ashton's face hardened and he shook his head. "All the fights I had with his mum, believe me we had some doozies and I never once raised my hand to her. I'm sorry Saoirse......." "You have nothing to be sorry about. He did this, not you." I took his hands and gave them a loving squeeze. "I will miss having you in the family." This is the part that kills me. I love my in laws, but I can't stay in a marriage that is detrimental to my well being. We entered the building and went through the security checkpoints. I even had the papers with me for him to sign and a back up set if he decided to be childish. They led us into a room with a table and three chairs. I stood waiting till they brought Simon in. His face lit up when he saw me and then fell when he saw his father. "Simon." "Why is he here?" I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to sit. "He is here because I asked him to be." Simon huffed as he sat and glared at me. Such a petulant child even in a place like this. I took the papers out of my bag and a pen. Simon saw them and slammed his hand on the table.

"I will not sign those papers!" After all the years I shrunk back from his anger I had enough. I was not about to let him do this to me again. I leaned forward and got up right in his face. 

"You will sign this or I will make sure that you stay in here longer then you planned." I snarled in his face. "I will tell your parents every little think you have done to me over the years and I swear that when I am done with you you will wish you had gotten rid of me. All I ask is that you sign these bloody papers and let me go!"

"But I love you......" I let out a bitter laugh.

"Love? What do you know of love? You made me feel like I was worthless. I lost my friends, my job and worst of all my self respect! You are nothing but a bully, scared to lose control over everything. Scared to be alone, but it is your own fault that you lost me."

"That man has talked you into this......he wants to take you from me." I cut my eyes over to Mr. Ashton who looked horrified at his sons words. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"That man has been my friend since I was a kid." Simon looked up at me in shock. "He and I have been through hell and back together.

"You never mentioned him before......." I sighed and stood back up. I scrubbed my face with my hands and turned away from him.

"I never mentioned him because of the things you would say about him when I watched him on the telly." He looked so confused I had to throw the poor bastard a bone. "Let's see if you get it after I mention the things he's been in. "Suburban Shootout, Wallander, War Horse, Thor, The Avengers......"

"Wait, the bastard I hit was him?! The flouncy haired queer is the man you were walking arm and arm with?" My blood began to boil. How dare he call Tom a queer? How dare he mock my oldest and dearest friend. I stormed forward and gripped Simon on the side of the neck. Gone was the timid woman that would bow to his will. His words awoke in me something that I thought had long since died. I bared my teeth and snarled at him.

"He is a thousand times more a man then you will ever be you little piss ant. The only reason I wasn't still in touch with him was I had to leave Cambridge. I wish to God I could have stayed there because I never would have met your sniveling, worthless ass. Now fucking sign these papers!" I let him go and slammed the pen down in front of him. You see the thing with bullies is that once you stand up to them they fold like a house of cards. I could see his hand shaking as he signed ever page. Once he was done he pushed the papers back at me and I looked over it to make sure nothing was missed. Seeing them all signed I was satisfied and tucked them back into my purse.

"Happy now?" I looked up into the eyes of a man I thought I once loved only to see a gaze of hatred staring back at me.

"No, but hopefully one day I will be. Thank you for letting me go." He turned his head away and stared at the wall. I began to walk out and remembered something. I turned back around as I reached into my pocket to fish out the last remnant of my ties to him. I gently placed a simple gold band down on the table and walked out. I left Mr. Ashton to speak with his son and I waited outside for him. He soon appeared through the doors and gave me a sad smile.

"Well I guess it is done? Turns out you did not need my help to strong arm him into it Saoirse. You handled him far better then I could." I shook my head and felt hot tears fall down my cheeks. "My dear girl whatever is the matter?"

"I feel relieved and sad all at the same time. I didn't think he would ever sign these.........I fear I am dreaming and will wake up to this all being a fanciful dream." Mr, Ashton stepped in front of me and pinched my arms. "Ouch!"

"No, dear you're not dreaming. I know after the court approves these that we will no longer be family on paper, but should you ever need anything......" I hugged him then. It took me a few minutes to find my voice and stop my tears.

"You will be the first person I call. I can never thank you enough for this." 

"Oh Saoirse, you never have to. I hope you find someone who will treat you like a queen since my stupid son couldn't. Stay in touch dear. With hope this will spur my son into getting the help he needs."

"I hope so. I did love him.........I hope someday he will be happy........." I truly did mean it. I might have hated Simon, but I do hope he can find help and one day be happy. Mr. Ashton and I said our goodbyes and I left the prison with a slight spring in my step. All I had to do now was drop off these papers to my lawyer and wait for the judge to approve the petition of divorce. I prayed it would be sooner rather then later. I wanted to get on with my life.

OoO

I had gone to see Simon on Monday and now Friday had rolled around. The week had been a blur, with cleaning costumes, dealing with Simon and now I was running late to work after meeting with my lawyer. My mind was pulled in a hundred different directions and I couldn't focus at all. Lucy tapped her watch when I ran through the door and held up my hands in apology. I raced down the hall and then down the stares to Tom's dressing room to make sure all of the his gear was in order. I had just finished my first round of making sure the costume was in working order when I noticed a piece was missing. I cursed and spun on my heels to run back out the door. I slammed head long into a solid chest and we both toppled over to the ground.

"I know we haven't had a chance to talk Needles, but you don't have to tackle me." I had run right into Tom and now was laying on top of him in his dressing room doorway. 

"Well how the hell else was I going to pin you down. You're always so busy." I stuck my tongue out and went to lift myself off of him, but he wrapped his arms around me and flipped us over. Now he was on top of me and my breath caught. In his eyes I saw something that should not have been there. It was a look of regret and inside I began to panic. 

"I felt guilty......" I looked up at him confused. My hand cupped his cheek and my thumb traced over his cheek bone.

"What do you have to feel guilty for?"

"You got hurt because of me. That's why I have been staying away." I rolled my eyes and patted his cheek gently.

"Mop, I told you it wasn't your fault. Anyway it doesn't matter anymore. Simon is in jail for at least a few more months and......I am finally a free woman so no more guilty okay?"

"Free woman?" God love him, he could be such a blonde sometimes.

"The judge signed off on my divorce this morning. I am no longer Mrs. Ashton, now I am just plain old Saoirse Thorburn again." Tom's blue eyes lit up and he swooped down to kiss me. I moaned at the intensity of it. It was almost like he was trying to devour me, but God I didn't care. He broke the kiss far to soon for my liking, but we were half in the room and half in the hallway so I could understand not wanting to be improper. He got up off me and lifted me off the ground. With a quick movement he pulled closed the door and pressed me up against it.

"Since I saw you come through that door weeks ago I've wanted to....... 

"Wanted to what?" His normally cheeky expression was gone and a dark lustful hungry one took it's place. I had see this look before, but it was years ago. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. My normally well spoken friend was at a loss for words. His hand ran up my arm and cradled the back of my neck before he kissed me again. A feeling of warmth spread through my limbs and into my belly. I griped his shoulders and spun us around till his back was to the door.

"Saoirse....." I placed my finger to his lips and let my other hand wander down his body. I cupped him through his jeans and he moaned. I lifted my finger from his lip and placed gentle kisses along his jaw. His hips rocked forward into my hand begging me to give him more friction. I obliged by kneading the hardening bulge eliciting more soft moans and gasps from him. God how I've missed those sounds. His head fell back against to door and his eyes slipped shut. I took the opening and began peppering his long graceful neck with kisses. To add an extra bit and make the noises I desired to hear more potent I sprinkled nips in ever so often. I pulled my lips back enough so he could hear me, but they brushed against his skin with my every word.

"You never answered my question. What did you want to do that night?" His body shivered and I grinned against his neck. My hand had by this point snaked it's way into his pants and began palming him again. The warmth of his skin was more evident now with less layers between us. He let his head slump forward and I looked up into his stormy blue eyes.

"I wanted....to.....Oh God...." I gave him a little squeeze and watched his eyes roll up into his head. "If you keep doing that I....I won't be able to....." I fiddled with the waistband of his boxers to slip my hand into them and wrapped my hand around the root of him. His hips jerked and he groaned. "Saoirse....you're killing me."

"And you are enjoying every minute of it." A sharp knock on his door made up both jump.

"Makeup wants you down there in ten Tom." Tom let out a shaky breath to compose himself before answering the voice at the door. It still came out a bit breathy and I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

"Alright." He turned his head back to me with a pained look upon his face. "Ten minutes isn't long enough to do what I want to do to you." My stomach flipped and more warmth pooled in my belly.

"Well we can't have you walking around like this Mop, what will people think?" He growled at my cheeky tone and I just stuck my tongue out at him. 

"It's your fault........" I smirked and rose up on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"All you have to do is ask me to kneel love and I will take care of your not so little problem." A felt a shiver run through him and his eyes were almost black with arousal. He gave me his best Loki stare and that smooth dark voice filled my ears.

"Kneel." He did not shout it, nor was it spoken in anything above a whisper, but God it was enough. I retracted my hand from his pants and he gave a low whine at the loss of contact. To placate him I placed a loving kiss to his lips and slowly sank to my knees. My hands made quick work of his belt and I freed him from the confines of his jeans. Even with having my hand around his cock I was still amazed how big he was. There was no way I would be able to fit all of his length in my mouth, but damn if I wasn't going to try. Now mind you I had never done this before. I had wanted to years ago during our drunken escapades, but never found the opportunity. 

Knowing we only had a few minutes I set myself to my task. One hand gently gripped the base of him and the other reached up to entwine itself with one of his. I heard him hiss when I took him in my mouth. I let my tongue swirl around the tip first, teasing and tasting him. Tom was salty and sweet all at the same time. I bobbed my head down a bit more and ran my tongue down the underside of his cock before closing my lips around it. Oh the sounds he was making........it was causing an ache between my thighs. His fingers tangled into my hair and he pushed lightly to make me take him deeper. I hummed around him and he groaned. 

"Oh God Saoirse, that......feels so......good....." My lips curled into a smile around him as I tried to take him further down my throat. I worked my hand in time with my mouth trying to get him off. With his hand wound tightly in my hair he thrust his hips in time with my rhythm. I relaxed my throat and began to speed up. The breathy moans coming from him as I took him deeper spurred me on. It wasn't long until Tom's fingers tightened painfully in my hair and his hips jerked erratically. A pained groan came from his throat as he hit his climax and shot his load into my mouth. His legs shook as his grip loosened in my now ratted hair. I held him flush against the door until he could come down from his euphoria. "Bloody Hell......" 

"It was that good, huh?" His eyes opened and he looked down at me. His hand that had been in my hair moved to cup my cheek and the look he gave me......oh it was breathtaking. He lifted me to my feet and kissed me soundly. "I will take that as a yes." He laughed and then gasped as I let my hands dip back down to fix him back into his jeans. 

"You will be the death of me woman!"

"But t'will be a sweet death." He shook his head then leaned his forehead to mine.

"Needles, I........"

"Go get your makeup done. I will be here when you get back. Remember I have to help you dress.....and undress."

"Wicked woman." 

"You love me and you know it." 

"I always have." My heart skipped a beat. Wait a minute.......did he just say he loved me? 

"Mop......I....." He silenced me with a finger to my lips like I had done to him. 

"Now it is your turn to listen. It was always us Saoirse, you and I against the world when we were young. Somewhere through the years platonic love turned into something else. Even with the time apart we have fallen back into a rhythm that seems so natural, so perfect. I love you. I always have and always will." I bit my lip and worried it to keep from crying. I opened my mouth again, but another sharp knock came at the door.

"Come on Tom, it's been over ten minutes! You fall asleep in there?" Tom rolled his eyes and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. 

"I'm coming! Can't a man take a bloody phone call......." I heard his voice trail down the hall as he went with the runner that came to get him. I sunk down to the floor on the other side of the door and placed my hands to my face. He said he loved me.......


End file.
